Eu não posso parar!
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Não tive nenhuma chance contra a avalanche que soterrou tudo que eu pensei que era o certo em minha vida e me fez reconstruir pedaço por pedaço todas as minhas crenças e vontades. PadAckles, sobre o casamento de Jensen, POV de Jared Padalecki. Slash MxM
1. Chapter 1

**Eu não posso parar**

**Autor: ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Actor fic, (PadAckles - Jensen e Jared), POV (Jared Padalecki), Slash (MxM), Songfic: Welcome to heartbreak - Kanye West

Advertências: Cenas de sexo (explícita), sofrimento emocional

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: Não definido ainda

Completa: [ ] Yes [X] No

Resumo: Não tive nenhuma chance contra a avalanche que soterrou tudo que eu pensei que era o certo em minha vida e me fez reconstruir pedaço por pedaço todas as minhas crenças e vontades.

Disclaimer: Os atores nem sabem que existo. Isso tudo é puramente ficcional.

Avisos: Por ser uma songfic, sugiro LOUCAMENTE que leiam ouvindo a música.

Dedicatória: Para Jt! Sniper, presente ele sabe muito bem do que. Beijos pra ti.

**Eu não posso parar**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Jared's POV**

O que vou fazer?

Como vou fazer?

Por que eu tinha que ser o melhor amigo dele e todo mundo saber disso?

O carro de vidros escurecidos no qual Cliff me buscou no aeroporto está realmente aqui para me proteger do mundo ou para esconder a verdade que esse mundo não quer ver?

Está doendo tanto que eu preciso, pela primeira vez, de um calmante. Fazia tempo que não precisava de nenhum.

Ninguém sabe onde estou, eu escolhi assim. Ninguém sabe como estou, eu tive que fazer assim.

Afastei-me de tudo após meu casamento, ou tentei. Uma convenção, uma reunião, assuntos financeiros, contratos, temporada, entrevista, fotos...

Meu casamento...

Eu pensei que iria ficar tudo bem e calmo, mas tudo que vejo é que aumentei minha dor. Somente isso. Pois agora, além de saber mentir sobre o que sinto por Jensen, tenho que mentir sobre como me sinto em relação a Genevieve.

Foi tudo tão diferente de tudo que planejei para minha vida.

Eu ia casar com Sandy e ter filhos e ser feliz numa linda casa no Texas...

Eu ia ser um ator bem sucedido com uma vida normal sem chamar tanta atenção assim.

Eu queria apenas ser Jared Padalecki.

No entanto...

Não foi bem assim que minha vida se delineou.

Tudo estava tranqüilo até que um belo dia um homem tão bonito que só podia ser fruto de algum pecado antigo olhou nos meus olhos me cumprimentando.

Não foi assim, de imediato, que perdi o juízo. Ora, não... Eu não estava preparado para amar esse cara. Não estava MESMO preparado para sentir meu sangue escorrer por cada célula minha como se fosse ferro derretido.

Eu não fazia idéia do que era uma PUTA QUÍMICA DOS INFERNOS até tocar nele...

Eu não podia saber, podia?

Que o cheiro dele me traria um monte de vontades, que a voz dele me faria querer ouvir mais e mais palavras dele?

Eu lá tinha como saber que ficaria louco pelos olhos verdes que reluzem ao sol e são uma visão magnífica de manhã?

Não tenho nenhum talento para adivinhar o futuro. Não tive nenhuma chance contra o charme incontrolável de Jensen, contra o jeito dele olhar, ser profissional, ser amigo, seguro e tremendamente bom ator.

Não tive nenhuma chance contra a avalanche que soterrou tudo que eu pensei que era o certo em minha vida e me fez reconstruir pedaço por pedaço todas as minhas crenças e vontades.

Eu não estava mesmo preparado para um homem da estatura de Jensen Ackles.

Ele é muito bonito, mas o melhor dele está naqueles momentos em que ninguém está olhando e ele ri de um jeito quase infantil e me dá pedaços de chocolate sem lactose por baixo da mesa de alguma chatíssima reunião de negócios.

O melhor de Jensen também está em quando ele me olha passando toda a segurança do mundo numa cena difícil ou quando me abraça personificando Dean e eu sinto que o abraço fraternal vira algo mais, a ponto dos diretores refazerem nossas cenas.

Ou ainda, o melhor dele pode ser visto quando simplesmente se joga nu do meu lado na cama e ficamos em silêncio olhando um para o outro sem precisarmos de nada mais.

A graça de morar com ele é ver o quanto ele realmente é dependente de café, o quanto odeia acordar cedo e o quanto ele estuda, lê, repassa a cena e o quanto ele pode largar tudo se eu mencionar a palavra "problema".

Os olhos faiscantes de Jensen são apenas uma pequena amostra do quão cheio de vida, calor e amor aquele homem é.

Ele tem aquele jeito amigo que estende a mão e aperta apenas porque acha que você precisa disso. Engraçado que eu sempre pensei que era eu o porto seguro dele...

Jensen é quem é meu porto seguro.

Ele podia não ter, quando tudo começou a sair do controle, muito talento para lidar com flashes, fotógrafos e loucos fãs em convenções, mas no dia-a-dia ele sempre soube lidar com qualquer coisa.

Inclusive com um Padalecki alucinado quando se viu totalmente rendido ao amor impossível, improvável, inesperado e avassalador que ele descobriu que eu tinha por ele.

Ele lidou com meu pânico.

Ele teve infinita paciência com minha negação e despreparo para lidar com o fato de que eu o amava loucamente.

Eu o amo loucamente...

- "Jared, estamos chegando. Vamos direto para a garagem. Deite no banco, por favor. Apesar dos vidros escuros, é melhor termos cuidado."

- "Obrigado, Cliff." Estendo-me no banco sentindo-me um prisioneiro. Sentindo-me um criminoso. Tudo pelo bem de nós dois...

Pelo bem de nós dois?

Pelo bem de nossos empresários, famílias, filmes, seriados, patrocinadores e emissora, isso sim.

Como se o que eu sinto por Jensen pudesse ser encaixado em alguma idéia mal concebida de algum estudioso imbecil da mente humana.

Eu nunca soube o que me esperava quando começamos a gravar.

Eu não sabia que iríamos tão longe.

Eu preciso me adaptar, reaprender, planejar tudo de novo, pois se eu for ser fiel ao meu coração, um monte de problemas pode surgir.

Cliff dirige e paramos em algum lugar que é bem escuro.

- "Há quatro seguranças impedindo qualquer acesso, desça do carro e me encontre no elevador privativo. Ele estará vazio e você irá comigo para o último andar."

Nada digo simplesmente porque não há nada a dizer. Faço exatamente o que me dizem e entro no tal elevador. Cliff logo está ao meu lado e aperta o botão do último andar.

Por que não pode ser mais simples?

**_My friend showed me pictures of his kids,_**

**_Meu amigo me mostrou fotos dos seus filhos,_**

**_And all I could show him were pictures of my cribs._**

**_E tudo que pude mostrar a ele foram fotos de minhas mansões._**

**_He said his daughter got a brand-new report card,_**

**_Ele disse que sua filha recebeu o boletim escolar,_**

**_And all I got was a brand-new sportscar._**

**_E tudo que eu tenho é um novo carro esportivo._**

Faz... Mais de um mês que não vejo Jensen. É tempo demais. Lembro de nossas confusões na neve, lembro de sentar na varanda e ficar ouvindo-o tocar violão, em Vancouver.

Parece outra vida.

Pior ainda, é uma vida que parece escorregar entre meus dedos a cada vez que olho a aliança em meu dedo anular esquerdo.

Eu não quero a vida simples do interior, não mais, nem quero ser um ilustre desconhecido. Apenas queria poder sentir o que sinto sem ter que esperar retaliação, frustração, raiva e preconceito.

- "Jared, você está bem?"

Cliff me pergunta tocando em meu ombro. Ele sabe, sempre soube, quem realmente é o mais forte nesse relacionamento.

- "Cansado, Cliff, apenas cansado." Além de estar num fuso horário diferente e com medo do que Jen vá dizer a mim sobre esse casamento.

Já conversamos sobre isso, eu e ele, mais de uma vez. Só que as coisas vivem mudando. Eu não ia casar com Genevieve, mas tive que fazê-lo para garantir a sexta temporada.

Eu não ia deixar que nos afastássemos, mas não contava com alguns problemas práticos como ter que sair em lua de mel para não ficar deveras estranho.

Eu não sabia de um monte de coisas e acho que eu deveria saber.

Estou de cabeça baixa quando Cliff abre a porta do único quarto desse andar.

Amanhã é o casamento do meu melhor amigo e eu vim prestar-lhe homenagem.

Mentira deslavada.

Eu vim ver meu amor.

**_And my head keeps spinning,_**

**_E minha cabeça continua girando,_**

**_Can't stop having these visions,_**

**_Não paro de ter essas visões,_**

**_I gotta get with it._**

**_Eu tenho que me acostumar._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Nota: _**Até parece que eu não ia escrever sobre o casamento do Jensen... Esta fanfiction tem três capítulos que já estão prontos. Vou publicar conforme o interesse, pois tenho mais três fanfics em andamento. Espero que gostem e, a batida da música é até mais importante que a letra em si. Ouçam. Dá outro ritmo. Abraços e, para variar, a fanfiction foi feita num dos meus surtos.**_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eu não posso parar**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Jared's POV**

**Capítulo DOIS**

- "Vejo você amanhã, Jay. Genevieve vai ter toda atenção necessária, não se preocupe. Ninguém a viu chegar e o hotel em que a hospedei é caro o bastante para todo mundo ficar calado. Boa noite."

Novamente, nada digo simplesmente porque não há nada a dizer.

A porta se fecha atrás de mim e sinto-me isolado do mundo exterior. Está escuro por aqui. Na verdade é uma espécie de ante-sala. Caminho em direção à única luz que vejo, descubro que é um candelabro com três velas acesas numa pequena mesa coberta de toalha branca.

Um balde de gelo. O vidro característico de um dos melhores champanhes do mundo.

- "Você está magro..."

Aquela voz.

- "Jensen." Falo o nome dele num exalar de ar quente como se eu tivesse feito alguma maratona sem fim e finalmente avistasse a faixa de chegada. Meus olhos brilham refletindo a luz das velas e eu o vejo.

Os olhos parecem de um gato ante a pouca luz, seu caminhar em minha direção parece sensual demais ou eu quem estou desesperado demais pelo amor dele?

- "Ainda gosta de Dom Perignon Rosé Vintage?"

Um dos champanhes mais caros do mundo. Uma garrafa pode sair por mais de novecentos dólares.

_Dad cracked a joke, all the kids laughed,_

_O pai contou uma piada e todas as crianças riram._

_But I couldn't hear him all the way in first-class._

_Mas eu não pude ouvi-los na primeira classe._

_Chased the good-life, my whole life long,_

_Procurei a vida boa por toda minha vida._

_Look back on my life, and my life gone,_

_Olhando pra minha vida, vejo que ela se foi,_

_Where did I go wrong?_

_Aonde foi que eu errei?_

Não consigo responder. Meus olhos estão tremendo, minha boca está seca, meu corpo está implorando. Minha alma? Essa já fugiu de mim e foi para o corpo dele no minuto em que o vi.

- "Jar-head."

É tudo que Jensen fala antes de cortar a distância e me abraçar, com uma força incrível, com o rosto em meu pescoço, com a boca mordiscando minha orelha, com os braços alisando minhas costas, com o corpo colado ao meu.

Choque.

Veneno.

Perdição.

Esse homem é tudo isso e muito mais. Eu o amo desesperadamente.

E ele vai se casar amanhã.

Eu vou estar lá para assistir porque ele esteve lá para mim quando fui eu a me casar. Vamos passar por isso juntos, porque no mundo em que estamos, se queremos ter uma carreira, se queremos ser respeitados para sermos atores, temos que fazer isso.

Apenas temos que fazer isso...

Mesmo com nossa fama, e dinheiro, ainda nos olhariam atravessado. Ainda nos negariam papéis e nos fariam ver que não somos bemvindos.

Se fôssemos dois desconhecidos, apenas dois caras do Texas... Talvez...

- "Antes de qualquer outra coisa, eu te amo, Smackles." Eu sussurro nos ouvidos dele deixando minhas vontades reagirem e começo a segurá-lo com firmeza e a gemer baixinho com as mãos dele correndo para minhas calças e me acariciando sem pudor.

Somos dois homens que se apaixonaram.

Por todos os motivos e por nenhum motivo, nós apenas nos apaixonamos.

Em um dia qualquer dessa vida que todos achamos que temos sob controle.

Meu controle ruiu há muito tempo. Desde o primeiro toque mais longo, desde que ele sorriu para mim de um jeito tão aberto e cheio de sentimento que eu sabia que não seria rejeitado.

Estava tudo lá, tudo para mim, nos olhos verdes de Jensen.

E é o que eu vejo até hoje. Amor, desejo, carinho, amizade.

Bem, no momento nós dois estamos nos encarando de um jeito que faria corar qualquer pessoa.

Que fome é essa que tenho dele?

Que desvario me acomete quando o vejo tão perto, de jeito tão nosso que por vezes nossa conexão nos leva a ignorar platéias inteiras e parecer que só há nós dois no mundo?

Mesmo com nossa fama, e dinheiro, ainda nos olhariam atravessado. Ainda nos negariam papéis e nos fariam ver que não somos bemvindos.

Se fôssemos dois desconhecidos, apenas dois caras do Texas... Talvez...

Quem sabe?

_And my head keeps spinning,_

_E minha cabeça continua girando,_

_Can't stop having these visions,_

_Não paro de ter essas visões,_

_I gotta get with it._

_Eu tenho que me acostumar._

- "Eu ainda adoro Dom Perignon Rosé Vintage." Sussurro nos ouvidos dele e deslizo minha boca pela bochecha dele, passando a língua devagar pelo lábio superior dele. – "Bebe um pouco..."

Murmuro sentindo que calor intenso se espalha por todo meu corpo.

Jensen se afasta um pouco e sorve delicados goles de champanhe e olha para mim com um meio sorriso.

Oh, Deus... Como eu amo esse homem!

Ataco-lhe a boca e sorvo o champanhe dos lábios dele, beijando-o apaixonadamente. Não quero nada mais que isso, só quero meu amor comigo.

Não sei como viemos parar na cama, só sei que não vou parar de beijá-lo para perguntar algo tão sem sentido.

Não sei quando foi que arranquei a roupa que usava e atirei por todos os lados e também não faço idéia de quando foi que alcancei o membro de Jensen e comecei a chupar com loucura.

Nem quero saber de mais nada.

- "Senti tanta falta de você." Consigo dizer enquanto Jensen geme palavras que não preciso propriamente ouvir para entender enquanto eu mordo as coxas fortes dele nem ligando se haverá marcas depois. Ele vai estar vestido na droga daquele casamento! E que se dane se por acaso Elta vai ver alguma coisa. Ela foi escolhida a dedo e Jensen foi muito melhor assessorado nisso que eu.

Eu cometi um erro e escolhi alguém que não encara tudo como um contrato e que nem sequer é minha amiga. Não houve tempo para Genevieve ser minha amiga.

Acho que ela me enxerga como se eu fosse o ídolo querido dos sonhos adolescentes, com a diferença que ela não é mais nenhuma adolescente.

_I've seen it, I've seen it before._

_Eu já vi isso, eu já vi isso antes._

_I've seen it, I've seen it before._

_Eu já vi isso, eu já vi isso antes._

_I've seen it, I've seen it before._

_Eu já vi isso, eu já vi isso antes._

_I've seen it, I've seen it before._

_Eu já vi isso, eu já vi isso antes._

Há tantos contratos como esse em nosso meio. Bem mais do que se pode supor se você não participa de algumas reuniões de elenco.

Bem mais que se poderia suportar saber se você acha que todos os galãs de seriados e todas as beldades sensuais são heterossexuais.

Não quero pensar em nada além de Jensen.

Na verdade, não quero pensar.

Nesse momento, tudo que preciso está bem abaixo de mim enquanto me preparo para unir nossos corpos na intimidade que nunca ninguém irá nos tirar.

O ritmo de nossos arfares aumenta, nossas palavras se misturam, nossos gostos se mesclam e tudo passa a fazer sentido, de novo, nessa minha vida tão cheia de cenas e de ensaios.

Nada com Jensen é ensaiado, nem foi preciso treino algum para eu me entender com ele na cama.

Simplesmente fazemos o que temos vontade de fazer.

E no momento, pressionar-me contra ele ouvindo-o gemer de dor e prazer misturados é o que preciso para satisfazer qualquer vontade que eu possa ter.

Somente Jensen foi capaz de me fazer mudar todo meu planejamento de vida e arriscar o grande amor que eu tinha por Sandy.

Foi tão intenso e me tirou dos trilho de um jeito tal que ela percebeu, por ser a grande e maravilhosa mulher que é, que eu não era mais o namorado dela depois que Ackles entrou em minha vida.

Passei a ser um grande amigo de Sandy e a respeito até hoje. Só que agora, tudo que não estou pensando é na doçura de minha ex-noiva.

Não com o corpo de Jensen apertando o meu de um jeito que não posso sequer traduzir em palavras.

Não com as pernas dele me puxando mais para baixo, mais para dentro, mais quente e mais apertado.

Quando dou por mim, respiramos no mesmo ritmo acelerado, nos movemos numa convergência de idas e vindas que apenas aumenta meu já enlouquecedor prazer e não há mais nada a fazer a não ser navegar pelo mar de amor que só posso ter quando estou nos braços dele.

Jensen atinge seu limite enquanto eu o beijo da maneira mais pervertida que conheço, forçando-o a ficar quieto no lugar para que eu me enfie nele a ponto de quebrá-lo ao meio e sem medo nenhum de fazer isso.

Esse loiro é a pessoa mais incrível que já tive na minha cama e não é apenas por ele ser homem e eu também.

É porque é meu amor verdadeiro, e não posso sequer ter dúvidas quanto a isso. Cobram-nos tanto que tenhamos um comportamento que não é o que gostaríamos de ter na nossa vida real.

Não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso.

Meu último gemido é alto enquanto eu sinto minha mente vagar pelo olhar verde dele ouvindo-o dizer que me ama enquanto quase desmaio dentro dele.

Mesmo com nossa fama, e dinheiro, ainda nos olhariam atravessado. Ainda nos negariam papéis e nos fariam ver que não somos bemvindos.

Se fôssemos dois desconhecidos, apenas dois caras do Texas... Talvez pudesse ser diferente.

_And my head keeps spinning,_

_E minha cabeça continua girando,_

_Can't stop having these visions,_

_Não paro de ter essas visões,_

_I gotta get with it._

_Eu tenho que me acostumar._


	3. Chapter 3

**Eu não posso parar**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Jared's POV**

**Capítulo III - Epílogo**

- "Vai passar a noite aqui?"

A voz entrecortada de falta de ar de Jensen, num tom rouco que combina muito bem com ele, me faz pensar que não há mesmo nenhum lugar onde eu queira ir. Já estou em casa.

Meu lugar é com ele. Qualquer lugar com ele é meu lar. Qualquer mísero quarto de hotel vira um palácio se ele estiver ao meu lado.

Um imensa mansão em Los Angeles é pior que o inferno gelado de Lúcifer se não houver esse par de olhos de tom de jade a me guiar para o calor que é viver um grande amor.

- "Vou passar a vida inteira com você, se me quiser." Falo com algumas lágrimas idiotas nos olhos. Eu sou um imbecil de um canceriano que se apaixonou perdidamente pelo melhor amigo.

- "Vai passar a vida inteira comigo porque é o que eu quero para poder chamar o que tenho de vida..."

Jensen sabe muito bem o que esse tipo de frase faz comigo.

- "Eu te odeio, Jen." Digo com a voz apequenada pelo choro que me faz parecer uma garota e, por Deus, porque ele tem que saber exatamente a hora de me abraçar e me aconchegar nos braços dele? Por que?

Esse amor é inexplicável e grande demais. Não conseguiria deter o que sinto nem se eu quisesse.

Mesmo com nossa fama, e dinheiro, ainda nos olhariam atravessado. Ainda nos negariam papéis e nos fariam ver que não somos bemvindos.

Se fôssemos dois desconhecidos, apenas dois caras do Texas... Talvez pudesse ser diferente.

**_And I can't- and I can't stop._**

**_E eu não consigo, e eu não consigo parar_**

**_No, no, I can't stop._**

**_Não, não eu não consigo parar._**

**_No, no, no, no I can't stop._**

**_Não, não, não, não eu não consigo parar._**

**_No, no, no, no I can't stop._**

**_Não, não, não, não eu não consigo parar._**

Ficamos abraçados apenas até meu corpo parar de sacudir por meus soluços. Eu quase durmo, mas a voz dele me tira do devaneio.

- "Você vai suportar?"

Eu poderia perguntar a ele do que está falando, mas eu sei. Fiz essa mesma pergunta há três meses, exatamente na mesma situação, quando fui eu o "feliz" noivo.

- "Não sou como você, Jensen. Não acredito que eu consiga. Eu quero conseguir, eu tenho treinamento para ser ator, mas acontece que atuar é se utilizar de emoções e eu não sei se poderei controlar as minhas o suficiente para tirar proveito delas."

- "Vamos pensar nisso amanhã. Poderemos dormir a manhã toda, então talvez devamos aproveitar a noite."

Fecho meus olhos sentindo Jensen me beijar e se deitar por cima de mim. Logo ele passeia pelo meu corpo e começa a sugar meus mamilos. Não quero e não vou pensar no que haverá amanhã.

As mãos dele deslizam por minha pele com toques que eu só posso chamar de mágicos. Sem muitos problemas, estou deitado de bruços sentindo-me ser acarinhado de maneira tão íntima que sorrio ao pensar que somente Jensen pode fazer algumas coisas comigo.

Quando ele penetrou meu corpo e me segurou firme me fazendo enlouquecer, eu soltei gemidos dizendo que não queria que houvesse amanhã.

Quando Jensen mordeu meu pescoço, puxou meu cabelo para trás e me pediu que dissesse que não viveria sem ele, não tive problema algum em dizer tal coisa.

Ele é forte, firme e tremendamente dominador quando quer. Jensen me tomou para si como se eu fosse bem menor que ele, como se eu fosse uma flor sendo colhida ou uma onda a quebrar na praia.

Ele sabe fazer isso tão bem... Desde a primeira vez.

Tudo que sei do assunto aprendi com Jensen e não me arrependo nem um pouco.

- "Eu te amo Padasomething."

Ele sabe o quanto eu fico bobo quando ele me chama assim. Simplesmente porque me lembro de todo nosso começo.

- "Smackles..." Sussurro o apelido dele enquanto a força dele dentro de mim apenas aumenta. Eu estou gemendo de um jeito que somente ele já teve a honra de ouvir.

Eu imploro por ele, eu peço que me faça ser o homem dele. Não consigo parar de reagir aos toques dele, muito menos consigo impedir que meu corpo inteiro pareça um nervo exposto e reaja como se veludo deslizasse por pele nua.

Não é leve, nem delicado, o ato de amor entre dois homens.

Mas somos eu e Jensen deitados na cama fazendo algo que só posso chamar de amor.

Não precisa ser cheio de minúcias, nem precisa ser lento ou estudado.

Basta ser verdadeiro, intenso e me deixar com a sensação de que sou inteiro.

Sou inteiro dele e faço questão de deixar isso bem claro ao chamar o nome dele quando novamente me perco de prazer por causa dele, com o corpo dele fundo no meu, com o vento quente da respiração dele no meu pescoço e com as mãos dele me deixando totalmente louco.

Se algum dia vou deixar de amar Jensen, eu não sei. Somente tenho a convicção, hoje e agora, que não posso parar de amar esse homem mais que qualquer outra pessoa de minha vida.

Ninguém sabe e todo mundo sabe. Nunca será verdade e sempre será a maior verdade de todas.

Está explícito a qualquer um que preste atenção e é óbvio que não pode ser verdade...

A disparidade que mantém a dúvida eterna e alimenta a força de se fazer o que for preciso fazer e enfrentar o que seja.

Um casamento com uma pessoa amiga não é nada ruim. É uma boa relação, vai-se longe em casamentos às claras em que se saiba qual a finalidade de um casamento.

Funciona muito bem.

Vai funcionar para mim e para Jensen.

Simplesmente porque não posso parar de amar esse homem.

Mesmo com nossa fama, e dinheiro, ainda nos olhariam atravessado. Ainda nos negariam papéis e nos fariam ver que não somos bemvindos.

Se fôssemos dois desconhecidos, apenas dois caras do Texas... Talvez pudesse ser diferente.

**_I can't stop._**

**_Eu não consigo parar._**

**_Can't stop._**

**_Não consigo parar._**

**_Can't stop._**

**_Não consigo parar._**

**_No, no, no, no._**

**_Não, não, não._**

**_No, no, no, no._**

**_Não, não, não._**

**_No, no, no, no._**

**_Não, não, não._**

**_I can't stop._**

**_Não consigo parar._**

**_I can't stop having these visions,_**

**_Não paro de ter essas visões,_**

**_I gotta get with it._**

**_Eu tenho que me acostumar._**


End file.
